Liaison entre 4 SangPur
by xXxAngelSoulxXx
Summary: Vient alors l'importance entre un sangpur et un sangmèlé.... Mais qui sont ces 4 dangspurs et quel est le lien qui les unis.... venez lire
1. Prologue

**Le lien entre 4 Sang-Pur**

Voici une nouvelle fanfic et cette fois je m'y suis pris d'avance pour les chapitre, ce qui veut dire que je vais poster plus vite héhé.

**Prologue: Petite découverte au cours d'une nuit**

Je suis en route chez les Weasley. Ils m'ont invités à finir les vacances chez eux. Heureusement, parce que chez les Dursley, je n'avais aucune liberté et tout ça à cause de Dumbledor. Je n'es pas le droit de sortir si je ne suis pas accompagné d'une des personnes désigné, c'est-à-dire Fol-Œil ou un autre membre de l'Ordre, dont je ne me souviens jamais du nom et que je ne veux pas être avec. Au moins chez les Weasley, il va y avoir Charlie, Bill et les jumeau qui font parties de l'Ordre, ils vont donc m'accompagner si je veux sortir.

Voilà on est arrivé. Je vais porter mes affaire dans la chambre de Ron, pour ensuite venir rejoindre les frères Weasley dans le salon. Bill et Ron sont en pleine partie d'échec. Ça semble être un match serré. C'est Bill qui a initié sont petit frère aux échec et depuis, c'est une passion pour Ron. Ce dernier n'a encore jamais réussi à battre son frère dans une partie d'échec. Mais on dirait bien que ça va changer. Il vient de gagner. Tellement fière, qu'il en sautillerait presque.

— « Voilà que l'élève dépasse le maître. » Dit Bill.

— « Venez manger! Le souper est prêt. « Appela Miss Weasley

Nous sortons dehors. Comme d'habitude lorsque la température le permet, nous mangeons à l'extérieur. Faut dire que c'est pratique puisque nous sommes plusieurs..

Pendant le repas, M. et Mme Weasley nous avertissent qu'ils seront absents demain et après demain. Vinrent alors les sermons, les recommandations et les interdictions. Après le repas, Ron et moi, nous allons dans sa chambre pour parler. Il faisait déjà noir dehors. Les repas chez les Weasley sont toujours bien animés par les discutions et les rires. On ne voit pas le temps passer.

— « Je ne le crois pas. On va commencer notre 5e année à Poudlard. Plus que 2 ans. »

— « Ouais! En passant, ça va comment avec Hermione? »

— « Boff, on est plus ensemble. »

— « Pourtant vous étiez si mignon ensemble. Bon passons. J'ai apporté quelque chose. »

— « Où te les as-tu procuré? »

— « J'ai mes sources. Comment penses-tu que je faisais pour toujours avoir de la bière au beurre à Poudlard.? Bon, ce soir j'ai du rhum au beurre. »

— « C'est encore mieux! »

Au bout de leur 3e bouteilles pour Ron et 5e bouteille pour Harry, (genre quand les barrière de la pensée sont abaissée) Harry eut une idée de jeu.

— « Ça te dis ''L'une ou L'autre''? »

— « Ouais... Mais je commence.»

Tout les deux étaient assis sur leur lit, buvant leur bière au beurre pour Ron et rhum au beurre pour Harry.

-- « Harry, t'aimerais mieux le faire réveiller par McGo en sous-vêtement transparent ou par Rogue en string?

— « Par Mc Go, parce que j'aurais peur que Rogue vienne pour me violer. Eurk!!! » Ron ria. « Te faire poigner en train de baiser par Rogue ou par Rusard? »

— « Par Rusard, tout le monde sait qu'il est au chat. Avec qui t'aimerais mieux baiser, Pansy ou Luna? »

— « Pansy bien sur, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas de cervelle, mais de ce que j'ai entendu, elle assure au pieu. Faut se l'avouer qu'elle est bien rouler aussi. T'aimerais mieux rouler une pelle a Collin ou Trelawney? »

— « Collin, il est plus jeune et moins écoeurant. De toute façon j'aimerais bien essayer avec un mec un jour. » « _Oups, jviens de gaffé. Fallais pas que j'le dise tout haut. _»

Harry fut surpris de ce que vient de dire son best-friend. Lui qui à toujours ignorer les gay et qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Genre quand Harry lui avait dit a lui et Hermione qu'il était bi.

— « Entre Zabini et Cho, avec qui tu passerais la soirée? »

— « Avec Zabini. Cho est peut-être bien rouler, mais elle n'a rien dans la tête doublé d'une pétasse pleurnicharde. Et je ne passerais pas toute la soirée à faire du cul. » « _Et faut dire que Blaize est beaucoup plus sympa avec moi que Cho ;) et il a des yeux du tonnerre. Mais chutt, c'est un secret loll. _» « Entre Malfoy et Hermione. »

— « Hermione, elle est bien plus jolie et elle n'a pas un sale caractère. Par qui aimerais-tu le plus te faire sucer, Malfoy ou Cho? »

— « Cho. Il semble que c'est une pro. Même si voir Malfoy a genou serait marrant. De toute façon Malfoy ne m'intéresse pas. » « _On va dire, avant que Monsieur nous tape une crise de nerfs. _»

À court d'idée ils arrêtèrent le jeu. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Ron.

— « Pourquoi avez-vous rompus? »

— « Boff, rien d'important. »

— « Allez mec, j'veux savoir, j'veux savoir, j'veux savoir, j'veux savoir, j'veux savoir... »

— « Okay, c'est en partit à cause de toi. » Avoua le roux sans s'en rendre comte.

— « Non, dis-moi pas qu'Hermione a le béguin pour moi?!? C'est comme ma sœur et elle le sais.»

— « C'est pas elle... » Ron détourna le visage au côté inverse d'où se trouve Harry.

— « Ha!... » « _Bon j'fais quoi maintenant? Mon meilleur ami depuis la 1ere année vient de m'avouer qu'il a le béguin pour moi, si j'ai bien compris. Il est pas si pire dans son genre, même s'il n'a aucune expérience. Boff j'ai rien a perdre donc je me lance alors. _»

Harry posa sa main sur la joue du roux pour tourner son visage vers lui. Il sait que le roux aime la douceur. Le roux se tourna alors vers lui surpris. Harry en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Ron. Ce dernier encore trop surpris, mit quelques secondes à répondre au baiser. Continuant de s'embrasser, les caresses légères commencèrent.

XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec un gros mal de tête et un trou de mémoire. Il ne se rappelait aucunement de ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière. Il savait qu'il avait embrasser Ron, mais à part de ça, c'est le noir total. Il remarqua qu'il était enlacé par Ron et qu'il avait la tête ou le cou du roux.

« _Fuck! Je ne me rappelle d'absolument rien_. »

Ron se réveilla tout heureux d'avoir Harry contre lui.

— « Bon matin Harry. »

— « Bien dormi? »

— « Difficile de faire autrement lorsque tu es là. » Répondi le roux en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant d'aller prendre leur douche, chacun de leur côté comme le voulait Ron.

Ayant finit, Harry descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner.

— « Tu es bien matinal Harry! Fit remarquer Molly

— « Il n'est que 6h?!? » Harry venait de se surprendre, il n'était jamais levé avant 11h habituellement. « Ouais, je suis vraiment de bonne heure. » Ajouta-t-il en riant. « Je vais pouvoir écouter les cartoons alors. » Finit-il tout sourire.

— « J'aime bien cette machine. Merci Harry de nous l'avoir donné. » Dit M. Weasley qui admirait encore le travail des moldus.

— « C'est vrai, il va falloir cacher cet objet lorsque la tante Gertrude viendra. »

— « Ha non! Pas la tante Gertrude! » Ron venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. « _fuck, mes parents sont encore là. »_

— « Elle vient dans une semaine. » Expliqua Miss Weasley. « Et j'espère que vous serez prêts à l'accueillir. »

— « D'accord m'man. »Finit par dire Ron les yeux au plafond.

— « Bon, nous devons partir maintenant chéri. » Dit Molly regardant son mari.

Les deux parents partirent par la poudre de Cheminette. Harry et Ron allèrent au salon, s'asseoir sur le sofa et regardèrent les cartoons. C'était Martin Mystère ( perso j'adore ça) Harry et Ron étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et se tenaient la main, s'embrassant de temps-en temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un descende l'escalier.

Le mot fut vite passé que la tante Gertrude venait dans une semaine. Personne ne semblait l'aimer. Tante Gertrude est en fait la Grand-tante de M. Weasley, mais tout le monde l'appelle tante Gertrude par habitude.

Harry et Ron passèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans la chambre de ce dernier, à discuter et s'embrasser. Comme les caresses devinrent un peur plus poussées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Bill.

— « Hey les jeunes, faites pas vos anti-sociaux! » Il remarqua leurs lèvres rougis et gonflé.

« Oups! Désolé de vous avoir dérangé les mecs. »

— « C'est pas ce que tu penses, enfin je crois. » Essaya de s'expliquer Ron maladroitement.

— « Pas peur Ron, j'vous balancera pas aux autres. Donc vous venez ou pas? »

— « Le syndrome de lendemain de veille, tu connais? Et bien on est en plein dedans. » Cette remarque fit rire Bill.

— « D'accord. N'oubliez pas les précautions. » Ajouta Bill avant de refermer la porte.

Bon, le sort d'insonorus et celui de verrouillage (pour la porte) mis en place, ils reprirent où ils en étaient. C'est-à-dire baiser passionné et mains caressante. Vinrent les baisers dans le cou. Puisque c'était l'été, ils était déjà torse nu. Ils collèrent leur corps chaud l'un contre l'autre, bougeant lascivement. Ron était adossé au mur, retenu par Harry. L'un contrastait bien avec l'autre. L'un brun au teint basané, l'autre roux au teint pâle parsemé de tache de rousseur.

« _Il a la peau pâle et douce, mmmm… certainement comme Malfoy. Wow, Malfoy t'as rien à foutre là toi. J'suis avec Ron, gentil et mmmmm il est pas si pire pour un débutant. Disons que j'ai déjà vu pire. Je le sens très exité, je vais devoir remédier à ce problème héhé._»

« _Je ne le crois pas. Je suis avec Harry! C'est un dieu! Mmmmm , il est tellement beau, sexy et doué. Il est parfait. mmmmm Juste à l'embrasser je suis bander bien dur.» _

Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit du rouquin, nu, ils se caressaient tout en s'embrassant. Harry butina le cou du son futur amant pour le faire languir pendant que sa main se promenait sur le ventre plat du roux qui en demandait plus. Harry traça de petits sillons du bout de la langue, de la gorge en passant par les tétons, descendant jusqu'au ventre. Après ce qui parut interminable, Harry atteignit le désir gonflé du roux. Après avoir passé quelques coups de langues sur le gland, Harry l'engloutit. Ron eut un soubresaut de surprise, mais dieu que c'était bon. Harry faisait des merveilles avec sa bouche, faisant voir des vifs d'or à Ron. Mais ce dernier voulait un rapprochement, il en demandait plus.

— « 'Ry…. Je te veux….. En. …… Moi! »Réussit à dire Ron le souffle court, les joues contrastantes avec ses cheveux.

**C'était donc le premier chapitre et je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Une petite review pour dire que vous avez aimez ou détesté serait grandement apprécié. Puisque dans le monde de ffnet, c'est comme notre récompense.. loll**

**a+ chers lecteurs et lectrices**

**xXxAngelSoulxXx **


	2. Chapter 1

Vanesse   
Merci pour ta review. Oui c'est le fun le jeu, dépendement avec qui tu joue bien sur;)

Tif   
J'ai vraiment aimé ta review :D ehh pour le couples ils risque d'y en avoir quelques uns avant le couple final... Je dis que d'après la manière que c'est écrit, tous les couples ou presque peuvent paraître intéressant.

Au plaisir de lire ta prochaine review;)  
moji1988hotmail.fr  
Et bien la voila la suite

zaika  
Mici;)

Je remercie aussi tout les autres lecteurs, même si vous ne reviewer pas...

**CHAPITRE 1: La rupture**

— « Ron, tes parents arrivent bientôt. » Dit Harry tandis que Ron l'embrassait dans le cou.

— « Mmm, ils peuvent bien attendre quelques minutes. »

— « Ron, après. Sinon …. On va se faire pogner. »

— « Ha… ouin... » Bougonna le roux.

Harry vint alors lui voler un baiser et lui ébouriffa les cheveux..

Pendant qu'ils sortaient de la chambre, pour aller rejoindre le reste de la famille, Ron faisait juste de chialer.

— « Au moins, tu n'es pas obligé d'endurer tes parents. Tu n'es pas punis et tu n'as pas à endurer de tante qui fait juste de se plaindre. »

— « Mais au moins t'en a des parents. »

— « J'aimerais mieux changé de place avec toi. Tu es célèbre, tu peux avoir tous ceux que tu veux. Ta vie est parfaite! »

— « Bin oui, ma vie est parfaite. Tellement! » Fit Harry sarcastiquement. « T'oublie une chose, j'ai aucune famille et on m'utilise comme un objet. Je ne peux rien faire sans être reprit, faut toujours que je paraisse parfait pour ne pas semer la panique. » Répliqua le brun offensé.

— « Détail » Dit simplement le roux, comme si c'était quelque chose d'insignifiant.

Dans le salon, la famille était presque déjà toute présente, il ne manquait que Charlie

— « Qu'avez-vous encore fait?!? » Demanda Molly aux jumeaux qui étaient trop tranquille d'après elle.

— « Rien maman. Dirent les jumeaux avec un sourire d'ange cornu.

On put entendre distinctement un cri venant du 2e étage.

— « Fred! George! Attendez que j'vous attrape! » Cria Charlie en descendant les escaliers.

— « Bon bin on va faire notre course de la journée nous. » Ils partirent en courant, ce qui fit rire les autres.

— « Nous allons terminer notre partie d'échec. » Dit alors Ron.

Harry avait comprit le sous-entendu, mais comme il était encore enragé contre les propos de Ron, il se dit qu'il allait prendre sa revanche. « _Il en veut du cul et bien il va en avoir, mais je ne garantie pas que ça plaira à cette fleure bleue._ » Pensa le brun blessé dans son orgueil. En entrant dans la chambre, il poussa Ron contre la porte de la chambre, maintenant fermé. Il l'embrassa sauvagement. Harry n'y alla pas de main morte. Violent, presque brutal, il baisa le roux sans aucune douceur. Ron, étonné de la réaction de son amant, se laissait faire, pourtant terrifié.

À la fin, le roux avait mal et ne voulait plus subir cela. Il décida alors de le fuir. De cette façon, il n'aurait pas à voir Harry et il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire qu'il voulait en finir, par peur de la réaction de son ancien meilleur ami, croyant que celui ci est amoureux fou de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, il entra en collision avec Harry qui sortait des douches. Il voulut faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais Harry voulait vraiment lui parler.

— « Ron, faut vraiment que j'te parle. »

— « Pas le temps. » Harry lui avait empoigné le bras, pour qu'il ne se sauve pas comme les 3 jours passés.

— « Désolé mais faut vraiment que je te parle. Ça fait trois jours que tu me fuis comme la peste et j'ignore totalement pourquoi. »

— « L'autre soir. » Lâcha le roux, tellement bas que Harry l'entendit à peine. Et il comprit.

— « Ron, tu le sais bien que je ne suis pas toujours doux. Que j'ai mes sautes d'humeur et que je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Je ne t'apprends rien, j'ai toujours été de même. Désolé mais j'pense que ça serait mieux qu'on en finissent là. »

Ron ne répondit rien et partit s'enfermer dans les douches. « Comment ose-t-il me dire ça de cette manière. Il était pourtant toujours gentil. De toute façon c'est un nul, il ne peut même pas rester avec moi... » Ron était en train de se perdre dans son ragot de mensonge qu'il se racontait pour se remonter le morale. Parce qu'il aimait vraiment Harry.

Harry était content d'avoir enfin pu se libérer de ce fardeau. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une fillette qui veut fleur et douceur. Après deux jours il se lasse. Il a besoin de quelque chose de plus mouvementé. Avec Ron, il devait toujours faire attention à ce qu'il disait, à ce qu'il faisait, pour ne pas blesser Ron. Le roux n'est qu'un toutou sans colonne, à qui il faut quelqu'un pour le mener par le bout du nez. Harry n'avait aucunement besoin de ce genre de relation. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui sache lui tenir tête. Ron était tout simplement pathétique. »

« _Enfin libéré de ce pot de colle ambulant, qui ne m'accepte pas comme je suis. J'ai besoin que ça bouge, pas que ce soit rose et morne toujours. Une bonne partie de Quidditch va me faire du bien. Voilà justement Bill, Charlie, Fred et George. _»

— « Salut Harry, t'as d'l'air de bonne humeur. »

— « Oui, je suis en super forme. Une partie de Quidditch, ça vous dit? »

— « Je me met avec Fred. » Dit Charlie.

— « Bill ça te dérange d'être batteur? »

— « Aucunement. On va les massacrer! » Répondit Bill à Harry.

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

« La tante Gertrude vient de partir. J'avoue qu'elle aime chialer, mais elle est fière de son sang-pur. Ron s'est encore enfermé dans sa chambre. Depuis que je l'ai laissé, il passe son temps soit dans sa chambre, soit au grenier et on dirait presque qu'il se sauve encore de moi. Étrange… Cette tante Gertrude est chialeuse, pourtant elle m'a accepté très facilement. Ça Ron l'a terriblement mal prit. Une chance que Bill m'a proposé de venir dans sa chambre l'autre fois, parce que endurer Ron bougonner et chialer, non merci.»

Au moins maintenant Harry peut dire ce qu'il veut, Bill est super, il organise souvent des partys secrets dans le sous-sol. Les parents ne s'en sont jamais douter. Seulement les invités le savent.

Un soir après souper, Harry retourna dans la chambre de Bill pour écouter de la musique.

Hedwige vint porter une lettre à Harry. Ce dernier la prit et la lut.

_Cher Harry, _

_j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Ta mère n'a aucun parent moldu. Elle a été adoptée lorsqu'elle était très jeune. Je ne sais même pas si elle l'a su un jour. Ses véritables parents ont fait ça pour son bien. Ils avaient été forcés à être mangemort et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Lily. Donc à sa naissance, ils firent croire à une fausse couche et firent adopter le bébé par des moldus. C'était pour empêcher Voldemort ou ses sbires de faire le lien. Je suis peut-être la seule qui soit vivante, qui connaisse cette vérité. Donc cher petit fils, je te souhaite du bonheur et n'oublie pas que tu es un sang-pur comme moi. Soi-en fière!_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Cette femme avait connue sa mère. Il avait pleins de questions qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Est-ce qu'elle faisait partit de sa famille, pour savoir cette histoire... Bill remarqua que Harry avait les yeux ronds.

— « Qui a-t-il Harry? »

— « Lis, tu verras. » Le roux lut le parchemin et comprit alors l'étonnement de Harry. « J'avoue que c'est surprenant. Mais ça explique pourquoi elle agissait comme si elle veillait sur toi. Mais je te conseil de ne pas en parler à Ron, il risque de nous taper une crise de nerfs.»

— « Mais se serait marrant de voir ça. »

— « Harry! » Réprimanda Bill. « Certainement que ce serait marrant, mais c'est pas gentil »

— « Mais tu sais qu'il n'as pas été gentil avec moi, non plus » Bouda le brun avec une moue adorable.

— « Sais-tu que je te mangerais. » Niaisa le roux.

— « Mmm, tu sais bien que je me laisserais faire et que j'apprécierais.. » Ajouta le brun avec un large sourire et un clin d'œil.

Ce soir c'est la fête de Harry. Pour fêter l'événement, le quatuor Weasley (Bill, Fred, George et Charlie) emmena le brun dans une boîte de nuit très en vague de Londres. En entrant, Harry était submergé par l'ambiance tamisée et envoûtante. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table près de la piste de danse. Harry remarqua un blond avec des mèches noir et mauves assez mignon sur la piste.

— « Hey les mecs j'vous fausse compagnie pour l'instant. J'me lance dans la foule. »

— « Go for it Harry! »

— « C'est ta fête alors éclate toi mec. » Dit Fred

— « J'pense que j'vais faire comme lui. » Dit Charlie avant de partir sur la piste de danse.

Harry s'en alla au bar commander un rhum-beurre-vanille. Justement le blond méché était là.

— « Salut. Sympa tes cheveux! » Dit Harry.

— « Ouais han! » Répliqua le blond vantard

— « Dis, tu viens souvent ici? Tu me rappelles quelqu'un. »

— « C'est bien probable. » Harry ne tenait pas à faire connaître son identité et son nouveau look aidait grandement. Harry finit son verre et partit vers la piste de danse. Le blond méché vint le rejoindre à peine quelques instants plus tard.

— « Comme ça on se la joue mystérieux ce soir, intéressant. » Dragua le blond.

« _Il a vraiment des points de ressemblance avec Malfoy, mais il a l'air plus supportable et vraiment plus sexy_... Je n'ai pas dis que je reluquais Malfoy pour autant, est-ce clair? »

— « Et toi tu la joue charmeur à ce que je vois. » Ajouta le brun avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— « Pourquoi ce le cacher ... »

— « Anthony, je me nomme Anthony. »

— « Pourquoi ce le cacher Anthony, tu es sexy, je te veux et je t'aurais. »

« _Wow ça sonne encore comme du Malfoy._ » Harry le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

— « Mouais, canon mais un peu trop sûre de lui même. »

— « Tu verras que j'ai raison. » Fit-il avec un sourire avant de se coller au brun pour danser. « Et tu en redemanderas Antho. En passant moi c'est Darius»

— « Ça c'est toi qui le dit bébé. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui va te faire gémir comme jamais. » Chuchota Harry à l'oreille du blond.

— « Parce que tu vas perdre la tête sous mes mains expertes. »

— « Serpentard! »

— « Pur-Sang! »

— « J'le savais. »

Après plusieurs danses, les deux garçons partirent dans un coin plus tranquille pour approfondir ce qu'ils avaient commencé sur la piste de danse. Tout les deux ayant abuser de l'alcool, ils étaient dans un état où la pensée n'existe plus et où on fait et dit tout ce qui nous passe par l'esprit.

**Une review serait grndement aprécier lolll**

**JE vous dia donc à la prochaine chers lecteurs et lectrices**

**xXxAngelSoulxXx **


	3. Chapter 2

moji   
J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. En fait, ce n'était pas Dray avec des mèches dans les cheveux, mais bien Darius.

Vanesse   
Harry écoute de la bonne musique, genre 30 secondes to mars ou bien du AFI et souvent de la grosse musique... Mais tu peux t'imaginer d'autres styles si tu veux ma chère, rendu que t'aille pas dans l'opéra ou le country, sinon tu l'achève lolll;P

loveful  
Merci! Voila enfin la suite et j'espère qu'il va te plaire

**Chapitre 2:L'article de la première page**

— « Salut R'ry! Ça va mec? »

— « Ouais. » Fit Harry hésitant, encore endormi. « Pourquoi? »

— « Tu t'es endormi dans la chaise. »

Harry se leva péniblement et put sentir les courbatures que ce dodo précipité lui avait procuré. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé la veille et n'était pas certain s'il voulait le savoir. Une chose est sur, il a un de ses mal de tête horrible.

— « Harry, t'as d'l'air salement amoché. Est-ce que c'est Darius qui t'a épuisé autant? »

— « Darius ... » Bill rit de l'air perdu du brun.

— « A ce que je vois, tu ne te rappelle pas de ta soirée. »

— « Awww! Ehhh pas vraiment » Avoua le brun la tête entre les main à cause de son mal de tête.

— « D'accord, va alors falloir que je te raconte, de ce que je sais. Mais avant je vais être gentil et je vais te donner un remède contre la gueule de bois. »

— « Merci mec. » Dit Harry avant de boire la potion au goût infecte que venait de lui donner Bill.

— « J'en reviens pas que tu ne te rappelle pas de cette soirée. Pourtant tu as semblé t'y amuser. Vraiment y prendre du plaisir. » Dit le roux avec un sourire en coin.

— « Envoie parle, que je puisse m'en rappeler... »

— « D'accord Monsieur L'impatient. » Bill rit de son jeu-de-mot en rapport à la veille.

— « Pourquoi tu ris? » Harry n'était pas sur de comprendre la « supposé » blague de Bill.

— « Tu vas comprendre plus tard, si je peux te ramener la mémoire. Mais de toute façon la potion devrait bien te la débloquer assez vite. »

— « Si tu le dis. »

— « Tu te rappelle de où on t'a emmener pour ta fête? »

— « Ouais, je me rappelle d'y être entré, qu'on est allé s'asseoir à une table et d'avoir été me chercher à boire... Mais après, c'est le noir total. »

— « Tu te rappelles-tu du blond mèché mauve et noir? »

— « Je l'avais vu sur la piste de danse avant d'aller au bar. »

— « Ouais, t'as ensuite dansé un bon moment avec Darius. »

Harry eut les yeux gros comme des deux gallions. La soirée lui revint alors en mémoire par flash. « Fuck, on s'est vraiment donné en spectacle. »

— « On a du attiré l'attention. »

— « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire Harry. A ce que je vois, ta soirée te revient. »

— « Ouais pi j'pense que j'vais aller me réveiller comme y faut. En tout cas merci pour le sort qui a permit que personne ne me reconnaisse. »

Harry entra dans la salle de bain privé de Bill. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il en ressortit tout propre, les cheveux mouiller et en boxer.

— « Harry, viens ici! Faut trop que tu vois le nouveau sujet de la Gazette des Sorciers. »

Harry s'approcha alors du roux pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

« _MAIS OÙ EST DONC PASSÉ HARRY POTTER _»

« _Lorsque nous sommes allé au 4 Privet Drive , où Harry Potter est sensé habiter, il n'y était pas. Sa famille ne sait pas où il est, mais qu'il y a déjà un bon moment qu'il est partit. Apparement, personne ne sait où il est rendu. Le ministère nous disent qu'il est en sécurité, mais je n'y crois pas. Le Survivant n'est en sécurité nulle part. Ce garçon fait bien trop de bêtises immatures qui nuisent à sa propre sécurité... _»

Rita Skeeter continue en disant que Harry est un bon à rien, qu'on ne peut lui faire confiance pour ce qui est de sauver le monde, qu'il est trop irréfléchi, que la perte de ses parents et de son parrain l'ont déstabilisés et qu'il a sûrement tué Cedric, blablalba et blablabla et blablabla...

— « Non mais elle est folle! »

— « Harry, elle n'avait sûrement rien à écrire. »

— « Je sais, mais tout de même elle pousse fort la Skeeter. Aller dire que je suis nul au Quidditch »

— « Tu es un pro, tu le sais et toute l'école aussi. Harry, cet vieille peau a complètement tord. Tu es un dieu et tout le monde t'acclame. Même Rogue te veut dans son lit! » Exagéra le roux en riant.

Harry le regarda de travers pendant que l'autre riait aux éclats. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « dahhh!!! » en tournant les yeux au ciel. Le roux en profita pour le chatouiller sur les côtés. Ce qui le fit sursauter. Bill en profita pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Plus facile de le chatouiller de cette façon. Maintenant Harry riait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux mâchoires.

— « Bill, arrête hahahahaha… sinon... j'vais mourir …» Réussit à dire Harry.

— « D'accord. » Se résigna le roux. « C'est vrai j'oubliais que t'es dépressifs. loll »

— « Pffff... » Fit Harry en se levant et allant regarder par la fenêtre, feignant la colère. Bill vint alors le rejoindre.

— « Désolé mec! J'voulais pas te vexer. »

Harry se tourna et se vengea des chatouilles par des chatouilles.

— « Haha! Je t'ai eu! »

— « C'est ce qu'on va voir petit. »

Un combat de chatouille fut alors commencé. Le gagnant serait celui qui tiendrait le plus. 20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux par terre, écroulé de rire, n'ayant même plus la force de chatouiller l'autre.

— « Tu t'es arrêter avant moi! » Dit Harry fièrement.

— « Même pas vrai! »

— « Si c'est vrai! »

— « Non c'est faux! »

— « Ta maman ne t'a jamais apprit qu'il ne fallait pas mentir?!? »

— « Pfff … j'écoutais pas. »

— « Voilà tu avoues! »

— « Non, c'est faux. »

— « C'est moi qui a gagné! »

— « Harry, j'ai dis non. C'est moi qui ai tenu! »

— « Non »

— « Oui »

— « Non »

— « Oui »

Harry recommença à rire, entraînant le roux avec lui. Mme Weasley cria pour avertir que le dîner était prêt. Ils descendirent les escaliers, continuant de s'obstiner.

— « Je te dis que c'est moi qui avait raison. »

— « Bin non Bill. Je suis Harry Potter, donc j'ai toujours raison. »

— « C'est pas ce que dit Skeeter. »

— « Mpfffff… Si tu la crois, c'est certain que t'as tord. N'est-ce pas Mme Weasley. »

— « Bin non m'man. Dis-lui que c'est ton fils chéri qui à raison. »

— « Sur quoi vous obstinez-vous cette fois? » Demanda Mme Weasley, maintenant habituer à leurs quelques disputes enfantines.

— « Concours de chatouillage. » Dit Harry.

— « Harry dit que c'est lui qui à gagné mais c'est même pas vrai. »

Dans ces rares moments, toute la famille s'en mêlait joyeusement, sachant que ce n'était qu'un trip passager. Ron par exemple ne semblait pas aimer que Harry s'entende aussi bien avec Bill et il boudait dans son coin.

Venant de recevoir la liste du matériel scolaire requis, la famille au complet alla donc faire leurs emplettes au Chemin de Traverse. Les jumeaux allèrent faire un tour à leur boutique, Mme Weasley alla avec Ginny et Ron resta avec eux, ne voulant pas avoir à supporter Bill et Harry…

— « Bon bin Harry, suis-nous. On a une journée chargée. »

— « Hein??? »

— « Opération relookage enclenché et ensuite on ira acheter tes manuels scolaire. »

— « T'es chez les sorciers maintenant… Tu peux alors te permettre un relookage. »

— « Ouin, mais j'connais pas les boutiques et je hais magasiner. »

— « Viens alors et on va te conseiller. »

— « Tu nous fais confiance au moins mec?!? »

Harry les examina de la tête aux pieds. C'est vrai qu'ils ont de la classe, surtout Bill.

— « Ouais. » Répondit-il.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique très somptueuse. Le vendeur vint à leur rencontre.

— « Salut Bill! Hey Charlie! Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

— « Opération relookage pour Harry. »

— « D'accord, je vois. Yeux verts, cheveux bruns, très bien proportionné… Je reviens dans quelques instants. »

— « C'est un bon copain et mon designer en même temps. Tout ce qui se trouve ici, c'est lui qui a dessin les modèles.»

— « Un mec vraiment sympa. » Ajouta Charlie.

— « C'est ce que j'ai cru remarqué. » Dit Harry.

Le brun méché blond arriva avec quelques vêtements. Harry alla dans la cabine d'essayage. Il n'en revenait pas. À toutes les fois, les habits lui faisaient à merveilles. Ils étaient bien agencés et mettait en valeur ses meilleurs attraits. À toutes les fois qu'il allait demander l'avis des trois gars, c'est « wow! » qu'il pouvait lire dans leurs yeux.

— « Anthony, j'en reviens pas du talent que t'as pour donner du style à quelqu'un. »

— « Charlie, tu vas me faire rougir. » Taquina le vendeur.

Ne sachant pas quoi choisir, Harry acheta les vêtements qu'il avait essayés. En sortant, ils rencontrèrent Malfoy qui entrait.

— « Wohaw Potter, je ne pensais jamais te voir ici, vu tes accoutrements habituels, disons moldu à l'ancienne. »

— « Malfoy, t'as autant de temps à perdre?!? »

— « C'est juste qu'il fallait que quelqu'un te le dise. »

— « Malfoy, profite-en pour parler, parce qu'à Poudlard, Harry va te clouer le bec, si tu survis à l'épreuve du choc. » Ajouta Bill.

Bill et Draco étaient partis dans une discussion que eux seuls comprenaient.

« Bon bin j'apporte Harry finir ses achats et on se retrouve au chaudron baveur. »

« Fuck! C'est trop vrai que Darius ressemble à Draco, sauf avec quelques années en plus et en plus stylisé. Draco est trop straight pour faire une folie telle que se mettre de la couleur dans les cheveux. »

Bon bien je vous dis au plaisir de lire vos commentaire dans les reviews 

bisouxxxxxxx

xXxAngelSoulxXx


End file.
